The Dream that led to a Nightmare
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Inuyasha has killed half of Kaede's village. Kagomw tries to stop him, but he kills her. After awaking from her dream Kagome rushs to the fuedal era to find that Inuyasha has been possessed by an unknwown demon who's out to take her life.
1. How it began

Well,...this is my new fic! Please excuse my writing, the charcters may be a little OOC for the first few chapters but everything will go back to normal soon enough! Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I do own this fic. No stealies! Oh, and for those of you who read "Love Kills, Literally" Will notice that this fic starts off similar to that one..but don't worry it won't be just like it..just that small part! -------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Kagome's time-- Kagome and Mishiru walked sluggishly through the crowded mall stopping in each store searching for the best Christmas gifts. As they were walking, something caught Mishiru's attention.  
  
"Oooh...Kagome!" Mishiru piped. "A fortune teller. Let's get our fortunes told!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Mishiru. I really don't like fortune tellers. It seems so unreal and why get your fortune told it'll just be prolonging the inevitable Plus,-"  
  
Mishiru grabbed her hand cutting her off. "Just shut up, sit down and get your damn fortune told!" Mishiru grunted. Kagome went limp, allowing herself to be dragged to the small booth. She sat reluctantly in the chair across from the old fortune teller sighing in disgust. Why'd she allow herself to even be dragged to the mall at this time of year?  
  
The old woman reached for Kagome's hand cupping them softly. Kagome flinched, surprised by her touch. "Child, you have great powers inside you." The old woman looked into Kagome's eyes, a very serious look on her face. " Would you rather see or hear your future child?"  
  
"See?" Kagome asked, a perplexed look making it's way to her face. Without replying to Kagome's answer, or waiting to hear her reply the lady began to chant. Kagome's eyes closed against her will, and she was shrouded in darkness. Where am I?...And what is that terrible smell. Kagome thought to herself. She walked around in the darkness until she saw a dim light and began to run blindly towards it. When she made it to the light she was met with a horrible view. In-InuYasha..InuYasha what are you doing?! Kagome's eyes remained concentrated on the sight where he stood. He stood upon the rock, his silver hair swaying gently, as the wind caressed his bruised body. His sword was deeply embedded in the massive boulder beneath him. He was transfixed, looking upon the dead bodies before him unflinchingly. His heart held no pain, infect it smiled. He loved the sound of his claws slicing through the flesh of the dirty humans. It was no matter to him if they lived or died. To him they were a waste of space and oxygen. He grimaced at the thought of having even slight compassion for a human.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly.  
  
Inuyasha turned, his eyes a blood red. Crimson liquid dripped from his claws, and fell silently to the ground making a small puddle. Kagome gasped at the sight of him covered in human blood...Kagome tried to speak, but the words wouldn't escape her lips. Instead of speaking she took a step closer and and stuck her hand out slowly trying to reach for his.  
  
"Inuyasha, what have you done?" Kagome stopped moving as fear struck her body, causing her legs to tremble. Inuyasha's eyes became distant as he looked into Kagome's showing no emotion. He lifted his claws to his lips sniffing the blood in pleasure. He inspected his claws before running to Kagome full speed his claws extended as if he were going to....kill her? Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her death, hoping it would come quickly. She felt Inuyasha come close, and before she could do anything his claws went through her, forcing her legs to buckle beneath her sending the rest of her body to the ground with a slight thud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Mishiru yelled, shaking her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she lifted her head quickly. " Thank goodness you're all right. You fainted. Are you okay?" Mishiru panicked.  
  
Kagome was unable to reply to her frantic friend. She could still smell the scent of dead people. She could still see the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and she could still feel her legs trembling, and the fear in her body. She rose looking the fortune teller in the eyes.  
  
"What..what was that? Tell me that was just some trick. TELL ME!" Kagome yelled, banging her fist on the table. "What was wrong with Inuyasha? TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"I not of what you speak. Please leave, child." Kagome walked away, her legs still trembling, tears streaming down her red cheeks.  
  
---------------------- ------------------- Kagome laid in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. What did it all mean? What was wrong with Inuyasha? His eyes were scary, as if his soul was ripped from his body. And he killed...humans? That's not the Inuyasha I know...and why did he kill.....me? Kagome shifted in bed uncomfortably..what did all of that mean? And how was that fortune teller able to show her all of that? Kagome closed her eyes, immersing herself in the comfort of the back of her eyelids only for them to shoot open again. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight..not after what she just witnessed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day Kagome opened her eyes uncomfortably..the sunlight had unmistangly found it's way to her eyelids. She shifted over on her stomach burying her face in the pillow beneath her head. Kagome sat up slowly, still recalling her little episode in the mall. It was Christmas Eve, but she didn't feel much too cheery. Not today anyway. She had to sneak out of the house despite her mother's warning to stay away from the well until the holiday passed. But Kagome had to see Inuyasha. She just wanted to make sure that he was still sane. Her mind raced remembering a few of the dead bodies that laid before Inuyasha, lifeless. Sango..Miroku, Shippo..Why did he have to do that? What happened to Inuyasha to make him lose his mind like that? Kagome had to find out why before it was too late. She had to stop Inuyasha from killing all of those people.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phew! Well, this was a fun little story to do. I was just in the mood for a little fiery lover hate! . I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it! Oh, excuse the short chapter. 


	2. A bruised soul

Well this was a difficult chapter to do, but here it goes ---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kagome arrived to the feudal era to find that things were exactly like what the fortuneteller showed her. Bodies lay lifeless on the ground, crimson liquid still dripping from them. I wonder if this is Inuyasha's doing. Kagome thought to herself. Where is Inuyasha? Kagome closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to remember the place in with her "vision" took place. " Okay, Kagome. Look for a large boulder." Kagome whispered to herself silently. Kagome started to walk, making sure to carefully step over each body. She began to look at the bodies of the men, women and children lying about terrified expressions painted on their faces. Kagomes heart winced, as ever person seemed to stare at her as if saying: "Where were you?" Kagome started to run, wanting to get away from the binding stares. Without watching where she was going Kagome ran into something hard. She looked to the persons face a worried expression upon it.  
  
"Miroku! I'm so glad you're okay. "  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Do you know if this is Inuyasha's doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome. I hope not, though." Miroku replied scanning the area with his scarlet eyes. Kagome lowered her head in disappointment. "I'm too late. I can't save these people. I can't save Inuyasha. "Her voice almost lower then a whisper with her last words. "I won't allow Inuyasha to be swallowed up like this. I must help him."  
  
Miroku turned towards the wind. "Are you sure that is wise, Kagome? I know you intend well, but what if he...kills you? Maybe it would be best just to let me look for him."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Maybe Miroku is right. Wait. No! Snap out of it Kagome. You must look for him. "No, Miroku. I must look for Inuyasha and save him at any cost."  
  
Miroku nodded his head submissively. There was no arguing with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Inuyasha stepped slowly off the small boulder. His nose picking up a familiar scent. "Kagome." He whispered softly. His eyes were submissive, and soft.  
  
"Inuyasha." A faint voice whispered in the back of his head. "Can you hear me, Inuyasha?" It called again. Inuyasha nodded his head softly. "Now you do what I say, Inuyasha or I'll kill them all, just like I killed all the others. Now your fragile heart is filled with hate and anger, and I do intend to use it. You resist in any way and your dear Kagome is dead. Just like the other one." Inuyasha's heart jumped...Kikyo. He closed his eyes tightly; anger forcing its way to his head. He lifted the tetsiga high above his head, and bought it down, crushing the massive boulder beneath him into small pieces. He stepped from the rubble, and clenched his fists. "That's it, Inuyasha. Be angry." The voiced demanded. Damnit. I'll be damned if I let this bastard kill Kagome. I will not allow it to happen. Not again.  
  
"Kagome, there he is." Miroku said, pointing to Inuyasha. They watched as he smashed the massive boulder into miniature bits, and stepped from the rubble. His eyes were normal this time, though. He clenched his fists tightly. Small tears dripped down his face slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She took a step towards him, but quickly backed up remembering her "vision." She shook herself mentally. This was Inuyasha. He wouldn't hurt her. She would not let some fortuneteller map out her life. This was something she had to do.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned, taking small baby steps towards him. "Kagome, stay away." His voice sounded bruised, and hoarse.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She took her final step, and came face to face with him. "Please tell me what's wrong with you...Please."  
  
Inuyasha put his head down, staring into nothingness. Kagome whispered his name softly trying to make him look her in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, get away from him. I sense his demon aura becoming stronger. " Kagome took a slight step back, trying to distance herself, yet not go too far. A loud, grimacing laugh escaped his lips, and he threw his head back in hysteria. "You stupid wench. There is no Inuyasha here. "Kagome gasped, and took a few steps backward, nearly tripping over a rock. "Who are you?" A look of confusion and worry on her face.  
  
"I knew a stupid wench like you wouldn't know who I am. I guess I will have to tell you. I am Miroshou, great demon of the west. Your loving Inuyasha belongs to me now." He stated, matter-of-factly. A frown reached Kagome's features. She wouldn't allow Inuyasha's soul to be devoured by some wayward demon.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed, a slight echo following. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground with a force unseen before. Maybe it was a little drastic but she had to do something.  
  
A muffled "Shit" came from the spot where Inuyasha lay, and she knew he was back. She rushed to his side, apologizing quickly. He climbed to a sitting position and rubbed his face. Before he could utter any obscenities, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She'd caught him by surprise so he flinched slightly. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and soaked into his kimono. "Inuyasha." She whispered, nestling her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay." He couldn't find the words to say to her. His heart screamed, wanting to say: "I'm glad you're okay, also." However, his mind screamed, telling him just to hug her back and nod. Therefore, he did so. Kagome allowed him freedom from her embrace just to burst into tears and fall helplessly back into his arms.  
  
She wanted to tell him how scared she was, and about the fortuneteller, but she could not. She just wanted him to hold her. This was a terrible ordeal for her. She didn't even want to imagine how it was for Inuyasha. He had been through so much, and this was just one of his many problems. How could be possibly face himself after killing so many? This would be a burden on his shoulders. She clenched her eyes closed trying to fight back the tears. The tears she shed for him. She had cried many times before but now those tears seemed meaningless. She fought back the last of her tears, realizing how selfish it was for her to be showing so much emotion. She could only imagine what Inuyasha was thinking. She looked into his eyes they were emotionless and blank. She wanted him to look at her, but he just stared into the distance, looking at all the people, he'd slain mercilessly. Inuyasha. Inuyasha, please look at me. As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha looked into her eyes, tears starting to form in his own. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, silently telling him that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. As if understanding her every thought. He nodded his head, burying his head into her shoulder.  
  
For the first time, Inuyasha shed tears. For the first time he'd bared his soul to her. For the first time, he could trust someone with his thoughts. Moreover, for the first time, he'd truly felt love.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked back towards Kaede's village in total silence. As they were walking, Kagome would glance back at Inuyasha, he was once again transfixed upon the lifeless bodies. Denial soaked its way into his heart, and stayed with him. Hw could he possibly live with himself after this. He'd killed so many, and there was no way to get them back, no matter how many times they'd told him it's not his fault, he couldn't accept it. There was no possible way.  
  
Upon arriving to the village, they would go to Kaede's hut first to see Sango. She had been injured trying to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed before walking into the hut. How could he possibly face her after nearly killing her?  
  
"Inuyasha, glad to see you're okay." She said, smiling weakly. Blood stained the sheets she lay on. No words coming to him, he just nodded his head. They stayed with Sango awhile before Kaede made them leave, saying Sango needed her rest. However, Miroku demanded he be allowed to stay, as did Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha sat outside the hut, conversing slightly. There were not many things to say, as Inuyasha would sometimes look away and become lost.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think that demon will come back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome. All I know is that it was just a voice in my head. A voice pushed me to kill all those people. Just a voice. What if that voice comes back and tells me to kill you. What will I do then? I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."  
  
"Inuyasha, it wasn't-"  
  
"It was my fault! I let some damn demon control my mind. I let him provoke me to kill those people! He lives off my hatred and anger. So there is no way to stop him. It's best I just leave."  
  
"Inuyasha you can't leave, we need you." Kagome begged.  
  
"You don't need me. Look what I did to Sango. Is that truly what you need? Some weak half-demon that attacks at any unknown moment. The only way I'll stay is if you promise to kill me. Kill me if I try anything." He turned towards Kagome, looking her in the eyes sternly. "No hesitation."  
  
"No hesitation" Kagome said, softly. Although she had said what she said, she could not kill Inuyasha. The person that'd saved her so many times, and showed her compassion when she needed it. How could she possibly do that? She looked away hiding the tears that started to form. She could not allow herself to breakdown in front of Inuyasha again. She just couldn't.  
  
"Kagome. I know what you're feeling right now. I know how it feels to be faced with a difficult decision." He slowly stood, and turned his back towards Kagome. "I'll be back before nightfall." And with that, he ran off. Kagome sat silently, pondering his words. She couldn't help but wonder what that decision was, but decided against asking him. She would leave this be.  
  
"Kagome, come quick it's Sango." Miroku called from inside the hut. Kagome ran to the hut, astonished by what she saw. Sango's –  
  
That's all for this chapter. R&R. 


	3. Please don't die, Inuyasha

Okay. Here's my new chapter. ---  
  
Sango's eyes burned red with a desire. A desire like none other. The desire to kill all humans. She climbed from the straw bed, paying no mind to the pain that was shooting into her every nerve. Once she was completely standing, she looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You wench. You've ruined my plans with Inuyasha, but now I have her. She's not quite as powerful but she does possess more hatred, and pain."  
  
A slight gasp escaped Miroku and Kagome. That was not Sango's voice it belonged to Miroshou. The same demon that'd been inside Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, no. Sango!" Kagome yelped. "What have you done to Sango?"  
  
"I've done nothing to her just yet. But I do plan to use her for my plans. I'll kill you off, then I'll possess Inuyasha." Sango took a step forward, never breaking eye contact with Kagome. "I'll make sure to kill this wench, and that monk slowly and painfully. Maybe I'll kill them in front of you. Allow you to hear their screams while I use your lover's body to do so." She threw her head back in uncontrollable laughter. "Yes, that's what I'll do." She took another step towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, back away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Kagome tried to back away, but her feet wouldn't allow her. Her body was frozen in place. To see Sango like this was frightening. Her gentle smile, her soft caring voice. Even in battle she was graceful. But to see her like this was unbearable. Sango took another step towards Kagome; she took out a dart from under her kimono, and jumped towards Kagome. Inuyasha quickly intercepted, the dart hitting him in the chest, knocking him backwards slightly.  
  
"Stupid, Inuyasha. Now you will die," Miroshou said. She looked down to Inuyasha, his body hunched over in pain. She looked into Kagome's eyes, and darted out of the door. Kagome stood horrified over Inuyasha's body. She fell to his side, taking his head into her lap. His silver hair was slowly diminishing into a raven black color. His once sharp as a knife claws, drew in, into small human nails. And his fangs turned into capped, human ones.  
  
"Oh no. He's human." Kagome gasped, looking up to Miroku. He was torn. He wanted to run after Sango, but he also wanted to stay behind and help Inuyasha. As if nearly reading his thoughts Kagome spoke.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for Sango right now." She lowered her head slightly ashamed of her words. She'd given up on her already. "We must get Inuyasha healed right away, it's not like we have his nose, or hearing. Plus, it's nightfall."  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair. His breathing was becoming slower, and raspier. And his skin was starting to become paler.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, his voice shaky. "Promise me that whatever happens you'll continue to search for the jewel shards. You must destroy them." Inuyasha paused with each word to catch his breath. Kagome nodded her head, and brushed his cheek with her hand. She would continue to search for the pices of the jewel shard as long as Inuyasha was there by her side. There was no way she could live without him. If he didn't make it...She stopped herself. There was no way she would allow him to die. He'd be poisoned in his human form before. He would make it. He had to.  
  
"As long as you promise to help me destroy them." Kagome said, a slow tear dripping down her face. Inuyasha smiled weakly, before he closed his eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---I'm so glad to be done with this chapter. Woo! Sorry it took so long to update, and it's short. I was too busy with other stories, studying for finals, and such. But I shall start to update this as much as I update my others. I will work slowly piece by piece on each of my fics. Thanks for my very few reviews...please review me! 


	4. Awaiting the morning

The disclaimer from the other chapters applies to these as well. I don't foresee a lemon anytime soon. I think this will be one of my few clean fics. There is just too much going on in their lives for sex. Maybe after they save the....world? But there will be lime. Lime= Reference to sex. In later chapters. And possibly a lemon, I'm not sure.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome poured more water into Inuyasha's mouth, coaxing him to drink, as Miroku changed the damp towel on his head.  
  
"Miroku please look after him while I go look for some herbs." Kagome took his head off of her lap, and rested him on a small pile of clothing. She walked in a fast pace into the darkened night. Although it was hard to see, she was able to move at a slightly quickened pace. She had to hurry if she wanted to save Inuyasha. Kagome quickly made it to a slightly hidden area that was covered in herbs of different textures, and colors. A small devilish blue light emitted from an unknown location allowing Kagome to see. Suddenly an all too familiar voice called out to her from the shadows.  
  
"I see my half-demon brother has been getting himself into more trouble. It's just like him." Sesshomaru said, with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kagome said, straining her eyes to find the youkai.  
  
"Don't worry, wench. I'm not interested in your company. I just thought I'd drop by to say hello."  
  
"Is that right?" Kagome said, raising a skeptical brow. "Since when does the lord of the western lands stop by to just say hello."  
  
"I guess since now." Sesshomaru said, steeping behind the miko. His lips just barely touching her ear. Kagome shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.  
  
"Unless you have business with me Sesshomaru then I think your little visit is unnecessary" Kagome said smugly, turning to look at the larger demon." Wouldn't you say it's unnecessary?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru grinned at Kagome sheepishly and backed away into the darkness.  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly happy that the demon was finally gone. What was he thinking being that close to her anyway? What the hell was he doing...was he.. "No, no he couldn't have been." Kagome said, dismissing the thought. She reached down, pulling the required plant from the ground. She sighed again, and rushed off to prepare the antidote.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kagome lifted Inuyasha's head, and poured the foul-smelling concoction down his throat. I really hope this works. She laid his head down softly, and sighed inwardly. "We won't know if it worked until morning. I guess we'll just have to wait." Kagome said to Miroku. But he didn't seem to be himself. His mind seemed as if it were elsewhere.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?"  
  
He turned to the young miko, a weak smile spread across his delicate features. "Do you think Sango is okay?"  
  
"I'm sure she is, Miroku. I'm a little more worried about the people she'll encounter. Don't worry; we'll search for her tomorrow. As of now you need some rest." Kagome yawned softly. It was late. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha occupied her sleeping space since usually he slept in the treetops. She closed her eyes, and was soon welcomed by a comfortable and welcoming slumber.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yes. I've updated! It felt good to write this chapter. Actually, it was fun. Though I was having trouble with Sesshomaru. I wanted that part to be a little longer and a bit sultrier but I decided to wait. Oh, and can anyone guess where I'll be going with the Sess/Kag relationship? - Guess you'll have to wait and review to find out.


End file.
